La seconde prophétie
by Miette DePain
Summary: Ou comment une autre prophétie peut tout changer. Avec le chapitre 2 complet.
1. Chapitre 1 corrigé

_Je remercie __MarsJovial2312__ pour avoir corrigé ma fanfiction, ainsi que __jument fiere__Kochka94__sick-first-love__theodora snape__ pour leurs reviews._

**Chapitre 1 :** **Commencement !**

Je regardais par la fenêtre. J'étais en physique et je m'ennuyais. De là ou j'étais, j'apercevais quelques collégiens qui faisaient une partie de football. Il était 16h30, et le soleil chauffait agréablement la peau. On était en Juin et les grandes vacances approchaient à grand pas.

Quand tout d'un coup, le soleil se cache et le ciel se colore de rouge. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, les voitures semblaient s'être stoppées et les Hommes s'étaient tus.

Je regardais autour de moi, tous paraissaient figés et je compris alors. Le moment était arrivé. Il était venu me chercher, faire sien avec ma magie et mon…mon corps. Il m'avait déjà prévenu. Chaque nuit, il me le rappelait en envahissant mes rêves. Et maintenant le jour était arrivé. J'allais devoir rejoindre les ténèbres, Moi ! La fille de la lumière. Et pourquoi ? A cause d'une stupide prophétie qui avait été faite bien avant ma naissance, il y a des siècles, quand les dieux Egyptiens régnaient en maître sur la magie. Elle disait :

_« Quand la première prophétie sera oubliée_

_La lumière devra rejoindre les ténèbres_

_L'héritière devra se soumettre ou périr_

_Le phénix pourra renaître du sacrifice_

_Pour libérer le monde, la première réapparaîtra_

_Et l'obscur devra s'y contraindre_

_Et ainsi, ils affronteront tous trois leur destin. »_

Le monde magique connaissait les trois premiers vers depuis que l'enfant de la prophétie avait été vaincu. En fait ! J'étais la seule à la connaitre toute entière, car elle m'était apparue dans l'un de mes songes. Et même, si je ne la comprenais pas entièrement, je savais que j'allais mourir au nom du destin. Je trouvais cela ironique, que sans cesse le destin mettait son nez dans les affaires de nous autres pauvres mortels, mais après tout qui étais-je pour les critiquer, moi simple actrice d'une prophétie pour le combat du bien contre le mal.

Je sortis donc de ma salle de classe et je descendis les escaliers jusqu'à la cour en me répétant mentalement que tout allait bien se passer. Il m'attendait, sûr de lui, le regard hautain. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, il était chauve et avait une face serpentine. Il me dégoûtait, et dire que j'étais à lui. Ses yeux rubis suivaient mon avancée, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Comme tout le monde, il ne connaissait que partiellement la prophétie, et j'allais bien me garder de lui révéler la fin. Il était d'ailleurs beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour penser que j'étais autre chose qu'une récompense pour sa victoire. Après, n'est-ce pas la meilleure des récompenses pour le mal incarné que d'avoir sous son joug la représentante de la lumière. Une esclave offerte par le destin pour assouvir ses moindres désirs.

Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais résignée. Cela faisait dix ans que je me préparais à ça. J'avais appris à contrôler mes pensées et mes émotions. J'avais une connaissance de ma magie assez complète, ce qui me permettrait d'éviter d'être tuée bêtement.

Une fois à côté de lui, il me saisit l'épaule et on transplana. Le destin allait s'accomplir et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher. Mon ancienne vie devait à présent être oubliée et je devais me concentrer sur le sombre futur qui m'était présenté.

Effectivement, tout se passa comme je l'avais imaginé. Une fois arrivés avec lui, je découvris un manoir lugubre, où la végétation n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il y avait un brouillard à vous glacer les os. C'est tout ce que je pus voir avant qu'il ne me pousse à l'intérieur ce qui n'était pas vraiment mieux. Des murs de pierres nues, de petites fenêtres noires, il avait l'air d'être à l'abandon.

Il me força à monter les nombreux escaliers pour me montrer l'endroit où j'allais vivre. C'était une immense chambre dans les tons vert et noir, une porte menait à une salle de bain et une autre à une bibliothèque. Il m'expliqua que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir sous peine de représailles et que je risquais de le regretter. De toute manière, un elfe de maison était à mon service; donc, je n'éprouverais pas le besoin de 'visiter'.

Mes journées étaient toutes les mêmes. Je me levais, j'appelais l'elfe pour pouvoir déjeuner et je m'enfermais dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à 16h. En effet, c'était l'heure à laquelle il venait me rendre visite. Et pendant plus de trois heures, il me racontait ses journées, les missions de ses mangemorts, les batailles, les tortures et autres…

Pendant plus d'un an, ce rituel demeura immuable. Cependant un jour alors qu'il n'était pas venu, je fus réveillée en pleine nuit; il était fou de rage et recouvert d'un sang qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le sien. Et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais ici, je me mis à craindre réellement pour ma vie. Malheureusement, ce qu'il me fit fut pire que la mort. Je fus violée et perdit ma virginité de la manière la pire qu'il soit. Il fut plus que brutal; et après qu'il eut fini, il me battit avec une telle force que je mis plus d'un mois avant de m'en remettre. Une fois que je fus remise en forme, il vint me voir tous les soirs, et bien qu'il soit beaucoup moins brutal que la première fois, il n'en restait pas moins un monstre.

Cinq mois passèrent ainsi. J'étais dégoutée de moi et de mon corps; j'avais essayé à plusieurs reprises de mettre fin à ma vie, mais il arrivait toujours à temps pour m'en empêcher, je finis par abandonner quand j'appris qu'il avait mis en place un sort pour être averti si j'étais en danger. Un matin, alors que je descendais du lit, je fus prise de nausées. Je courus alors précipitamment aux toilettes. Pendant une semaine la même scène se déroulât, je vomissais tout ce que j'arrivais à avaler, ce qui se réduisait à pas grand-chose car les odeurs des différents plats m'insupportaient. Un jour alors que j'étais en train de passer de l'eau sur mon visage blanc, je le vis dans le reflet de la glace. Je me retournai vivement quand je le vis sortir sa baguette. Il me lança un sort inconnu et aussitôt une lumière bleue sortit de mon ventre. Il m'annonça avec un rictus satisfait que j'étais enceinte de deux mois.

Durant tout le temps de ma grossesse, il ne me toucha plus, pour ne pas abimer son héritier me disait-il. Il se contentait de me parler des plans, des attaques qu'il effectuait pour maîtriser la population sorcière qui osait encore lui résister, malgré les nombreuses lois anti-sang-mêlé et né-moldu et les meurtres qui s'en suivaient, certains se rebellaient. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas très bien organisés, alors les batailles finissaient souvent en massacres, qu'Il adorait me raconter.


	2. Chapitre 2 corigé

**Chapitre 2** **: Suite et fin !**

Un jour, alors que je lisais tranquillement, je ressentis les premières contractions. J'appelai donc un elfe afin qu'il prévienne son maître et un médicomage. L'accouchement dura plus de douze heures, et malgré la fatigue qui me terrassait, lorsque j'entendis le cri d'un nouveau-né, je souris de joie et ressentit un bonheur immense. Le médicomage qui m'avait aidé posa mon bébé sur mon ventre et je pus voir ainsi que c'était un petit garçon. Je l'aidai donc à trouver mon sein et il se mit à boire goulûment. Une fois qu'il fut rassasié, il s'endormit rapidement. Je me rendis compte alors que j'étais toute seule dans la chambre; je me mis alors à chercher un nom qui lui conviendrait parfaitement, lorsque la magie me souffla la réponse. Mon fils s'appellerait Harry, à peine ai-je prononcé son nom, qu'une lumière rouge et dorée l'enveloppa. Sa magie avait accepté son prénom et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui changer. J'avais gagné une petite victoire, Il ne serait pas content car je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas oublié qui était le dernier propriétaire de ce nom, mais je m'en fichais. Une fois Harry mit dans son berceau, je m'endormis moi-même rapidement.

Au fil des mois, je pus constater que s'occuper d'un bébé puis d'un enfant demandait beaucoup d'attentions et révélait de nombreuses surprises.

Les années passèrent tranquillement. Quand Harry eu trois ans, j'obtiens l'autorisation de sortir de la chambre, dans laquelle j'étais enfermée depuis toutes ces années, et de me promener dans le parc. J'étais heureuse, cela faisait plus de cinq ans que je n'avais pas vu la lumière du jour et mon fils ne l'avait jamais vue. Durant toute son enfance, je lui avais donné tout l'amour et toute la tendresse d'une mère. Je lui appris ce que je savais de la magie. Il était un occlumens naturel, ce fut un avantage car en contrôlant ses émotions et en cachant certaines de ses pensées, Harry put rester à mes côtés, son père ne lui aurait jamais permis sinon. Harry était devenus un puissant mage gris grâce à ses connaissances de la magie autant la blanche, que je lui apprenais, que la noire, enseignée par son père.

La nuit de ses 17 ans, il me réveilla. Quand il se tourna pour me montrer son dos, je vis qu'un immense tatouage recouvrait son dos, c'était un phénix. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris le réel sens de la prophétie. J'avais toujours cru que le sacrifice était ma mort; ce sacrifice était en fait mon enfermement ici, mon corps et une partie de ma vie.

Harry me raconta qu'il avait obtenu les souvenirs de l'autre, celui qui avait eu une chance de Le vaincre. La magie nous donnait une nouvelle chance de vaincre. La prophétie allait bientôt se réaliser et le combat de mon fils était imminent. Malgré le fait que je savais qu'il était puissant, j'eus peur. En effet, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure comme le premier Harry. C'était mon fils, mon bébé et une prophétie, la même qui m'avait déjà tout pris, allait décider de son destin.

Je pris alors la décision de tout révéler à Harry, la prophétie et ma vie ici, tout ce que je subissais avant qu'il ne vienne au monde et quand il partait s'entraîner.

En guise de cadeaux d'anniversaire, son géniteur l'autorisa à se rendre sur le chemin de traverse en ma compagnie. A la condition qu'une escorte de mangemorts nous accompagne.

Alors que nous nous promenions tranquillement, regardant la vitrine des magasins, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes se mit à nous attaquer. Ils avaient reconnu Harry comme son fils. En effet, malgré toutes les précautions prisent pour cacher son existence, un mangemort, peu scrupuleux, avait vendu une photo à la gazette prise lors de son 15ème anniversaire.

Un combat s'engagea entre les mangemorts et le groupe de résistants. Harry resta à mes côtés car une seconde condition avait été fixée pour que je puisse sortir. Il avait bridé ma magie afin que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir. Et j'étais donc vulnérable.

La simple bataille dégénéra rapidement car des deux côtés des renforts arrivaient. Quand un silence se fit et tout le monde se tourna vers moi. **Il** venait de transplaner à mes côtés. Quand **il** vit qu'Harry ne participait pas au combat, mais restait près de moi, afin de me protéger, **il** sortit sa baguette et me jeta un sort. Je sentis alors une douce chaleur se répandre en moi. J'avais de nouveau accès à mes pouvoirs magiques.

Alors que les résistants étaient en train de prendre l'avantage juste avant son arrivée, les mangemorts gagnèrent un regain d'énergie et leurs sorts furent plus vicieux.

Je me tournai vers mon fils afin de lui dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de me protéger, quand je vis qu'il souriait. **Il** nous tournait le dos et s'apprêtait à se lancer dans la bataille. Harry regardait fixement ce dos puis il se tourna vers moi. Je pris alors conscience de ce qu'il allait faire et ce que moi je pouvais faire pour l'aider.

Je fermai un instant les yeux, pour me concentrer et rassembler ma magie. Quand je les rouvris, j'étais plus déterminée que jamais; je récitai une longue incantation et un dôme doré apparut, coupant de l'extérieur Harry et son géniteur. Les combats autour cessèrent et tout le monde observa ce qu'il se passait dans le dôme.

D'abord surpris, **il** se tourna vers Harry, son regard changea alors. En effet, Harry avait sa baguette à la main et la pointait vers lui en position d'attaque. Harry dit quelque chose qu'il n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier car son regard se fit de glace. Mais comme tous les autres spectateurs, je n'entendis rien à cause de la magie déployée pour le dôme.

Un combat titanesque commença alors entre eux. I**l** jetait les pires sorts de magie noire qu'il connaissait, tandis qu'Harry se contentait de les contrer avec la magie blanche. Après quelques minutes, il paraissait déjà fatigué contrairement à Harry. En effet, mon dôme était spécial, c'était un dôme fait avec ma magie, la magie d'une mère, une magie pure qui aspirait toutes formes de magie noire, et ses énergies vitales et magiques disparaissaient au profit de celles de mon fils.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que le combat avait débuté, quand **il** tomba à genoux, épuisé. Alors Harry me regarda et d'un signe de tête je fis comprendre mon accord. Je fis alors disparaître le dôme et rejoignit Harry, qui me prit la main. Je mis mon autre main sur le front de celui qui m'avait enlevé, il y a plus de dix-neuf ans à cause d'une prophétie. Ma main se mit à briller, puis mon corps tout entier, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et son géniteur se mettent à briller aussi.

Alors qu'Harry brillait de plus en plus fort, d'une telle manière faite pour éblouir les gens autour.

**Il**perdait sa brillance en même temps que je lui enlevais sa magie pour la transmettre à mon fils. Harry s'en servit pour stupéfixer tous les mangemorts et autres partisans.

Voldemort s'évanouit, réduit à l'état de ce qu'il exécrait le plus, un simple moldu. Les résistants commencèrent alors à applaudir et à crier de joie. Ma prophétie s'était réalisée et à travers elle, celle de l'ancien Harry, **Voldemort** était enfin vaincu et le monde pouvait retrouver sa paix.

Harry me prit dans ses bras, tout en souriant, il me chuchota à l'oreille _: « Tu peux vivre maintenant Maman ! »_

_**FIN**_


End file.
